la_corda_dorofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
ROSY ROSA ROSY
ROSY ROSA ROSY est le générique de début et de fin de La Corda d'Oro 3 AnotherSky feat. Jinnan. Sa mélodie est à peu près basée sur Zigeunerweisen de Pablo de Sarasate. La version qui joue dans le jeu est chantée par Infini, le jeu de CD de variétés comprend plusieurs versions vocales. Les joueurs peuvent y jouer en tant que pièce de tournoi dans le portage Nintendo 3DS de Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice Special. Selon les commentaires de MASA, cette chanson est censée être une collaboration du type Neoromance and Warriors. Il a participé à la création des paroles et s’inquiétait de ce qu’elles sonnent trop intenses pour le public visé. Une interprétation orchestrale de cette chanson a été interprétée lors du concert du 20ème anniversaire de Neoromance. Crédits * Paroles : Eri Ishikawa * Composition, Arrangement, Guitare : MASA * Basse : Yosuke Kinoshita * Basse : Yosuke Kinoshita * Violon électrique : Koichiro Muroya * Piano : Yuuki Matsumura Koei Tecmo Label Paroles Kanji= :地上に降りた光　漆黒（やみ）に緋（ひ）を点してくように :愛を焚きつけ焦（じ）らす　もっとその音色で心に触れて :ほころび　拓いた　鮮烈な華 :あぁ　本気さ　神さえ裏切れる :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :2人は　燃え盛る焔（ほのお）だから :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :灼けつく　火傷しそうな　熱を交わそう :派手やかが罪ならば　罪はこの上もなく甘美（あま）い :魅せられる陶酔で　かんじがらめに捕らえられるままに :呼吸も　忘れて　満たされていく :あぁ　すべてを　棄ててもかまわない :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :瞳に　生まれる輝き　そうさ :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :移り香　薔薇色した夢 :身動きできない　これこそ『旋律』 :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :2人は　燃え盛る焔だから :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :瞳に　生まれる輝き　そうさ :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :奪って　もう一瞬も離したくない |-|Romaji= :chijo ni orita hikari yami ni hi wo tomoshiteku youni :ai wo takitsuke-jirasu motto sono neiro de kokoro ni furete :hokorobi hiraita senretsuna hana :aa honki sa kami sae uragireru :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :futari wa moe sakaru honoo dakara :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :yaketsuku yakedoshisouna netsu wo kawasou :hadeyaka ga tsumi naraba batsu wa kono ue mo naku amai :miserareru tousui de kanjigareme ni toraerareru mama ni :kokyuu mo wasurete mitasarete iku :aa subete wo sutete mo kamawanai :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :hitomi ni umareru kagayaki sousa :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :utsuriga bara-iroshita yume :miugokidekinai korekoso "senritsu" :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :futari wa moe sakaru honoo dakara :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :hitomi ni umareru kagayaki sousa :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :ubatte mou isshun mo hanashitakunai |-|Traduction française= : Comme si c'était la lumière qui descendait des cieux à l'âge sombre du pays, : L'amour nourrit, fait rage en nous. Laissez votre cœur sonner avec sa mélodie. : Repose en paix à travers, Ô fleur vive floraison : Ah, avec la gravité de démolir les dieux : ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE : Ensemble, nous sommes un enfer flamboyant : ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE : Notre ferveur doit brûler et brûler : Si l'extravagance est un péché, je ne saurai jamais qu'un autre péché soit aussi doux : Emporté par l'ivresse, je boit alors qu'il resserre son emprise sur moi : J'oublie de respirer cette extase : Ah, je m'en fiche si je dois tout abandonner pour ça : ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA : Ça commence par la brillance dans les yeux. Oh oui : ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA : Notre rêve aura le parfum persistant des roses : Vous êtes paralysé maintenant. C'est une vraie "mélodie". : ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE : Ensemble, nous sommes un enfer flamboyant : ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA : Ça commence par la brillance dans les yeux. Oh oui : ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE : Je t'ai maintenant et je ne te laisserai pas partir |-|Traduction anglaise= :As though it were the light descending from the heavens upon the land's dark age, :Love feeds, rages within us. Let your heart ring with its melody. :Rip through, O blossoming vivid flower :Ah, with the gravity to tear down the gods :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :Together, we are a blazing inferno :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :Our fervor shall singe and burn :If extravagance is a sin, than I shall never know another sin to be so sweet :Swept in by intoxication, I go limp as it tightens its grasp around me :I forget to breathe in this ecstasy :Ah, I don't care if I have to abandon everything for it :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :It begins with the shine in your eyes. Oh yeah :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :Our dream shall have the lingering aroma of roses :You are paralyzed now. This is a real "melody". :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :Together, we are a blazing inferno :ROSY ROSE ROSY DREAM ROSY NOVA :It begins with the shine in your eyes. Oh yeah :ROSY ROSE ROSY KISS ROSY LOVE :I have you now and I won't let you go Vidéos thumb|centre|314x314px|Vidéo promotionnelle thumb|center|314px|Version longue Voir aussi * Vidéo promotionnelle de la chanson * koei.fandom.com Notes (à venir...) Navigation sur le Site Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Génériques Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Jeu vidéo